Rukia's Mr Hyde
by trixipixie
Summary: Rukia will do whatever it takes to get back on Ichigo's good side when she hurts his feelings! LEMON BDSM LEMONS explicit. Dirty. SM. Smexy. Lemons. Not for the faint of heart...better yet just don't read it.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not Own BLEACH **

LEMON BDSM LEMONS explicit. Dirty. SM. Smexy. Lemons.

Rukia will do whatever it takes to get back on Ichigo good side when she hurts his feeling

* * *

**Rukia's Mr. Hyde**

**.**

Ichigo stood at the site where the Senkaimon gate was suppose to open. She was over an hour late and he had no means of a way to get a hold of her.

Kon paced impatiently beside him

"I still don't approve of you going out with her." Kon snapped. His paws on his stuffed hips.

"Shut up." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes. He was tired of hearing it as well as tired of standing out by the reservoir looking around like some idiot.

"Maybe she finally got a clue and dumped you. She doesn't need a guy who grimaces and scowls all the time. She needs someone more fun loving…like me!" Kon stuck out his chest proudly.

Kon was doing everything he possible could to irk Ichigo and it was all working a little too well. Ichigo had set aside time to be with Rukia over Golden Week, repeatedly the Soul Society called her away. Months before that he had set aside a weekend to spend with her. Then before that, a day to play hooky from school with her. However, something always came up and it seemed that Kon was there to laugh and taunt him every time.

"Stood up again, eh? Serves you right. Humph!" Kon folded his arms and turned his head away from Ichigo.

"I said, shut up!" Ichigo shouted punching the stuffed toy in the head, driving him into the ground.

They both stopped their squabbling when the Senkaimon gate appeared, the doors slowly opening in the eerie ethereal light. Rukia emerged smiling and laughing with Renji and Hisagi at her side.

"Oh! Hi, Ichigo!" She waved, happily rushing over to him.

He looked past her at his sometime friend and always-rival Renji, and then glanced over at Hisagi.

"Yo!"

"What up, Kurosaki? We just had a few drinks before we came back, can't get good sake in the human world."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He looked down at Rukia who was now at his side and still smiling happily up at him.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Yeah…It's not like I had anything better to do for that last hour and a half."

Rukia looked shocked while quickly checking her cell for the time.

"Oh, Ichigo. I'm sorry."

"Forget it," he said turning and walking off, his fisted hands shoved deep into his pocket. "Later."

xxxxxx

"I'm Sorry." She looked up at him. He only looked past her down the hall. "Please, Ichigo," Still he said nothing. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Rukia had caught him on the way to class, stopping him in the hall. He hadn't talked to her for days since she had been back.

"Make it up to me…?" He studied her face, her beautiful, sweet face, which was showing that she meant what she said. He wanted it to be okay but she didn't, wouldn't, understand unless he taught her that her actions had consequences. His face lit up for a moment with a mischievous glint, then faded as if he were trying to keep a secret. "Yeah, maybe."

The silent treatment began all over again.

Xxx

Days passed. He would just smile, sexy and incorrigible, but not say a thing. Nevertheless, that's all he had done for the last two weeks. He only spoke to her when he had to, either when they were fighting hollows or relaying information, but any other time; he remained silent and just watched her.

He would brush against her, his hand grazing hers, or her shoulder, leaving thrilling prickly heat trails. Standing so close she could feel his body heat. Then only giving her lingering looks that made her stomach flip.

It frazzled her nerves, raw. Desire, thick hot building in her.

But, he was waiting. He had to be. But for what? What was he planning…?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Rukia, wanna come to the beach this weekend?" Tatsuki asked on their way from school,several anxious sleepless days later.

"She's busy." Ichigo suddenly coming up behind Rukia and placing his hand at the nape of her neck. Squeezing gently, but firmly enough, to give her goose bumps. A trail of heat lingering in her skin where he touched her. She shuddered, hungrily looking up at him, a little frightened, but in a very good way.

He smiled down at her sweetly, which was even more disconcerting to her. He was right though, she had offered to clean the house since Isshin would be out-of-town for a medical conference in Tokyo and was taking Karin and Yuzu along with him to sightsee when he wasn't working.

"What are _you _doing this weekend, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, I've got some studying to do for next weeks test. So I'll be at the library just about all-day."

Rukia made small talk with Orihime and Tatsuki on their walk home and then walked a few paces behind Ichigo when it was just the two of them.

X

Isshin was all smiles when he finally had the girls packed and ready for their trip. Ichigo acted as he always did, as if he could care less and disappeared up into his room after saying his goodbyes.

"Rukia, you can definitely come with us. The more the merrier, I always say!" Isshin's voice boomed happily as he was loading the little red rental car.

"Thank you, but no, Kurosaki-san. I feel bad living here and not being able to pay you back for everything, so if I can have everything clean and spotless when you all come back I'll feel like less of a burden."

"You're no more a burden than my two beautiful girls here." Isshin accented his statement with a fierce hug to Yuzu and Karin, crushing them to his chest.

"Oh, dad." Yuzu squirmed, returning the hug.

"Cut it out, old man!" Karin said pulling away. Not wanting anyone on the street seeing the blatant displays of affection from her father.

"Are you sure, Rukia? Cause we're happy to have you." Isshin continued.

Rukia held her ground shaking her head no.

"Alright then, suit yourself. Let's go girls!" Isshin exclaimed grinding the gears of the rental.

"We'll bring you a souvenir, Rukia!" Yuzu shouted.

"That's not necessary!" Rukia giggled while waving them off.

Karin suddenly stuck half her body out of the car window adding, "Yeah, but we'll do it anyway!"

The bright red car sped off and disappeared around a corner.

Rukia sighed turning around to look back at the clinic and then glanced up at Ichigo's window. His curtain fluttered and then stilled.

Had he been watching?

She went in and changed her clothes. She put on a pair of shorts along with a white tank top and completed her look by tying her hair up in a bandana.

Ichigo's door was closed but she could see his shadow moving around in his room from under his door. She stood at his door ready to knock but then decided against it.

She focused on her cleaning. She started in Isshin's room then moved to do the girls, gathering clothes to wash along with vacuuming and some dusting. Making many runs up and down the stairs to load and unload laundry. She wanted to get as much done Friday night so that come Sunday evening, when they returned home, it would just be a little tweaking here and there.

While unloading the fourth load of laundry she heard Ichigo's door open. She looked around the corner seeing him come down the stairs

"Ah, Ichigo..." he stopped and looked at her.

"Do you want some dinner?"

"No, thanks." He smiled slightly and then promptly left the house.

His sly and knowing smile made her feel uneasy. She was confused and distracted for a few minutes before she picked up her pace again and started cleaning.

x

Rukia wiped at her brow. Several hours had passed when she had finally finished cleaning the upstairs. It simply sparkled. She checked the time and it was going on 10 o'clock.

"I'll call it a day." She said going to take a shower.

As she was heading to the bathroom, she heard the front door open. She waited seeing Ichigo come up the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" She felt silly asking again, but it's the only thing that came to her mind.

He stopped mid-step and stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at her, smiling. It looked like he had been shopping because he had a large bag in his possession.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks, though." His eyes were still smiling, though the rest of his face wasn't. He walked up the rest of the stairs slowly while deliberately raking his eyes over her as he did so. Then walked to his room and closed the door.

She took a breath, not realizing that she had stopped breathing.

After her shower, she stood in the hall staring at his door. Again, she saw shadows moving from under the door.

She wanted to talk to him, perhaps clear the air, but as soon as she reached for his door, the light went off in his room.

With a sigh, she turned and headed back to Yuzu's room, but not before seeing the light come back on in his room when she did.

Rukia didn't sleep well that night and woke up early. She was going to make a big breakfast for her and Ichigo. But as soon as she started cooking, Ichigo was already up and out the door.

So she ate alone and vowed to finish cleaning by the afternoon so she could make it to the beach with Tatsuki and Orihime.

It took all the strength she could muster but she cleaned the whole first floor of the Kurosaki's house in 3 hours. Deciding to take a breather, she flopped on the sofa and pulled out her cell.

"Hey, Tatsuki, if the invitation is still open, I'll meet you and Orihime at the beach. I just have to take a shower then I'll head out." Rukia said to Tatsuki's voice mail. With a quick glance at the sparkling downstairs, she ran upstairs.

After gathering all that she needed to bathe, she entered the bathroom.

The cool water ran over her in the shower, her thoughts constantly going back to Ichigo. She turned it off hearing noises in the hall. She peeked from behind the shower curtain.

"Hello? Ichigo…?" She heard nothing. "Ichigo? Is that you?" Still nothing. She listened for a moment longer, and then went back to her shower.

She got dressed in a nice white frilly sundress over her skimpy pink and yellow stripped string bikini underneath.

Seemingly, from nowhere Ichigo was suddenly behind her, his hot breath in her ear.

"Remember when you said that you'd do _anything_ to make it up to me?" Ichigo growled,low and sexy coming up behind Rukia.

Rukia froze in place. Ichigo's maleness was evident; being away from him so long had heightened her senses towards him. Each nerve on end tingling at the sound of his voice.

Rukia hesitated only a moment as Ichigo slowly rubbed her shoulders.

"Of course." She replied, slowly turning and looking up at him. HIs shoulders seemed broader, his smile sexier, his lips more lush and kissable.

"Will you do what ever I say without question?"

Rukia stared into his eyes,swallowing hard, feeling afraid but very much intrigued.

"Yes." Her eyes eager to get things back to the way they were between them.

A seductively mischievous smile eased its way across Ichigo lips. He took Rukia by the hand, leading her to his bedroom.

She followed him tentatively. Her heart beating, pounding excitedly. She wasn't for one minute afraid; her mound was on fire as warm juice flooded her panties. He kept looking back at her reassuringly. Her breathing quickened even more; their walk to his room seemed to take forever. Whatever he wanted she'd gladly do to get them past this silence and distance that was created between them.

Once in his room, the blinds were pulled closed. She heard the door click behind her as he closed it, followed by the heavy sound of the lock latching in place. The simple sound of the lock sent a shiver through her body but one of excitement. Her growing arousal was getting harder to temper, and she didn't even know what he had planned.

"Ichi-" Rukia turned to Ichigo when suddenly her mouth was covered by his hot lips as he dipped down to press himself against her, slowly walking her backwards, pressing and rubbing his body into hers passionately.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. Makeup sex with Ichigo was always fantastic. Their tongues danced as their kissing continued for several minutes.

Ichigo's lips brushed Rukia's cheek as he pulled from their passionate kiss, his tongue flicking at her earlobe.

"You meant anything right…?" His voice low and husky, sending another shiver of desire through her.

"Yesss." Rukia hissed.

"Good."

Ichigo slowly pulled away. A wicked grin, that was nearly reminiscent of his Inner Hollow, spreading across his face. In one swift movement, he had her bent over while wrapping an arm around her with her back facing him. Her arms were trapped at her sides until he started pulling them behind her one at a time.

"Ichigo, stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"Quiet!" He growled, "This can either go the hard way or the _really_ hard way. Your call." He voice stern, but not cold, he bound her arms, forcing them straight out behind her tightly with rope,; he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere, .

"Ichigo!"

**Thwaapp! **

Ichigo smacked her on her bottom, hard, letting his hand linger on her jiggling cheek as the color rose bright red on her skin.

She yelped, tears welling as the erotic sting ripples through her, and she wiggled in his arms.

She panicked when feeling the ropes continue to go around and around her outstretched arms.

She squirmed and struggled as he pulled her upright while turning her to face him and stared down at her. A smug look of triumph on his face.

He kissed her hard again, her arms almost painfully outstretched behind her. He stepped back turning her, marveling at the handiwork of the ropes wrapped around her arms. He stared at his little prize. He grinned further at the thought of having her the rest of the weekend with absolutely NO interruptions.

Kon had been securely packed away into the bottom of Yuzu's luggage.

Ichigo picked up Rukia's cell earlier and turned it off. Neither Tatsuki nor Orihime, not even the Soul Society, would have access to Rukia for quite some time.

He stroked her cheek.

"Ichigo, wait…"

"What?" He looked at her with the most innocent of sweet smiles, it caused Rukia to pause. "You wanted to make it up to me, didn't you?"

Rukia remained silent remembering what she said.

"Well, _This_ is what I want." He continued in a low, yet sensual, growl that was devilish and severe.

"You need to learn when you hurt someone's feelings there will be consequences."

Ichigo sat on the bed positioning Rukia in front of him. She wanted to be angry and was definitely surprised by the turn of events but she was also so fucking turned on.

She looked angrily at Ichigo.

"Don't pout…"

She narrowed her eyes trying to mask her growing arousal.

"You asshole," She hissed from her clinched teeth.

Ichigo smiled. He was hoping this wouldn't go lightly.

"Bad girls like you," He said pulling her roughly to him and laying her over his lap. "Need to be spanked." her arms outstretched behind, Rukia was at Ichigo's mercy. A smile curled in the corner of her mouth as she landed on his lap. She tried to hide her moans as her began stroking and caressing her ass while gradually lifting her dress up over her thighs and up to her waist. Then caressing each cheek. Her bikini bottoms had to be soaking wet by now. Her body was tingling with Ichigo's firm hands holding her down.

Ichigo stared at Rukia supple pale skin and without warning…

THHWWAAPP!

Rukia squeaked as his hand met the tender flesh of her bottom.

Then THHWWAAPP again. It was a bit harder the second time, then again a third time and again and again. Rukia lost count after ten, tears welling in her eyes at the stinging sensation, but it was quickly mingling with her growing lust that she wanted more. She arched her back into the subsequent impacts.

Ichigo smiled stroking Rukia's now bright red cheeks. They were warm where heat had risen at his contact. He circled loving and affectionate strokes on them as Rukia remained slumped over on his lap. She had almost come just from that. But she couldn't, not yet. She definitely couldn't let him know that she liked it, for he may stop if he knew.

Ichigo had to reposition himself under Rukia. His cock had seemed to pulse and swell each time his hand smacked her bottom, now it was pressing roughly against his pants, but he wasn't done taking advantage of the position he had Rukia in right now.

"I want you to remember this the next time you stand me up, 'cause it's gonna be 10 times worse." He gave her a light playful pat that still stung on her tender skin. "Do you hear me?"

She nodded her head trying to keep from moaning in pleasure.

"Now, I'm gonna do what ever I want and you're gonna just take it, do you understand?"

She understood alright, but she wasn't going to make it easy, cause sometimes she liked it rough.

"Like hell I will!" she began to wiggle in his lap. He smacked her again, harder this time.

She smiled but settled down.

He began to stroke the length of her ass letting his fingers run along the crease from the start of her ass crack down to between her legs. He was a little surprised seeing how wet she was as he lifted up his fingers that were dripping with her honey,

"Oh, you are a bad girl, aren't you." He smirked. Rubbing her wet crotch again. She began to moan arching her hips up to him. He ran his finger over her swollen clit while she rolled her hips into his fingers.

Then he stopped. She wanted to protest but knowing if she did, he wouldn't continue. She didn't have to wait long though, because he untied her bikini bottoms a second later, letting them fall to the floor. The cool air of the room made the still freshly spanked part of her ass, tingle as she wiggled her hips back and forth.

Ichigo inhaled deeply smelling Rukia's scent in the air. He stroked her bare skin and took his same trail, sliding a finger down the crack of her ass. Her aroused skin prickled with delight at his touch as he slid his fingers into her dripping cunt.

He stoked her lips before splaying them open with his fingers while the middle one dipped easily into her. Rukia moaned, not wanting to, as Ichigo took his sweet time gradually entering her with one finger then two. His finger entering In and out repeatedly as he built a rhythm. Rukia arched her back more and more trying to take his fingers in deeper and deeper with his thrusts.

He felt her begin to clinch and squeeze his digits. He knew she was ready by indication of her breathing increasing and her moans mounting. Then….. He stopped right as Rukia was about to come. She grunted, looking over her shoulder in frustration.

"This is supposed to be punishment for you, so you don't get it that easy."

Things were not going to go exactly as he planned, seeing this new side of Rukia being revealed, but he had other ways to torture her and have a great time.

He pulled Rukia up to rest on her knees.

Ichigo looked down on her with a wicked grin,

His cock was already hard and bulging in his pants as he started to stroke her hair and play with her chest, pinching her nipples.

He was taking his time with her; kissing her long and hard.

He took out a small pair of scissors, one side of them dull, and proceeded to place them inside the front of her dress while effortlessly cutting it down the middle.

He opened her dress and pulled her pert breasts from her bikini top.

He pinched her nipples and then kissed her again. He stopped his torment for a moment as he stood and went over to his desk. He picked up a small pack of dental floss and made his way back over to her. Rukia watched him wide-eyed. She continued the struggle of trying to move her arms in the ropes. Ichigo took his time while walking in front of her and tearing off a piece of dental floss. He took the small string of floss and tied each end tightly around each of her nipples. Watching the hard pink nibs swell intensified by the floss. He took one then the other in his mouth rolling the vulnerable flesh on his tongue while Rukia squirmed and moaned.

She rocked and lulled in his arms even after his mouth left hr skin, feeling shockwaves reverberate from her breasts through her body.

Ichigo then pulled out a small pink jelly butterfly vibrator. He held it up to eye level for Rukia to see while grinning at her. He turned it on, and then slowly trailed quaking toy down her body.

"Eek!" She squealed as Ichigo reached down and placed it right on her clit.

Rukia began to moan. The small powerful toy sent shudders and ripples of pleasure through her. He strapped it to her, leaving his hands free to continue as the willed.

Rukia blushed at the sensation; her body was tingling with pleasure. She had no way to move to touch herself or Ichigo. Ichigo leaned down and kissed her again. His tongue exploring her mouth.

She was at his mercy,…and she loved it.

He pulled out his cock and stroked it. She stared at it like it was some deadly snake about to attack her, and in a way, it was.

He sat back up on the bed helping her knee walk between his legs.

"Open up."

Rukia stared up at him trying to hide the pleasure she was feeling.

"Open."

Rukia opened her mouth. Ichigo, with no hesitation what so ever, gripped the hair behind her head and brought her head down and slide himself in while he tilted his head slightly back and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to relish in the deliciously wet feel of her mouth surrounding him. Rukia began to bob her head, as not to suffocate on his meaty cock, and Ichigo bucked into her just a little; letting Rukia do all the work.

He was in heaven as she began to work her tongue around him. His eyes lowered to look down upon her as she worked her mouth around him.

_My pet for the weekend_, He thought while stroking her hair as she sucked him. She looked up at him still pretending to be angry. He could hear her true feelings in her moans.

Ichigo forced himself to concentrate. Trying to will himself not to come to soon just so he could enjoy Rukia as she bobbed her mouth up and down on him.

Ichigo's legs tensed and he pulled himself from her mouth. He stroked his cock furiously with one hand, while the other held Rukia in place, as he released his load onto Rukia's face.

Rukia was now glistening with Ichigo. Her nipples were painfully hard. Her skin rosy pink and flushed, was dripping with spit and cum.

The vibrator was still going but Ichigo had it on such a low-speed it felt wonderful, kept her pussy flowing with nectar, but not enough to get her off.

Ichigo was diabolical. He was so cruel when he wanted to be.

She looked up at him as he was still coming down off his orgasm, his debased grin made her shudder, and her pussy gushing with warmth.

He slid off the bed to crouch beside her and watched her face as he rubbed the vibrator into her aching pussy, turning it up one speed at a time. He saw the familiar signs of her orgasm coming with her body tensing up as she tried to will it to come. Then he removed the toy.

"Ichigo…," She gasped. Almost pleading.

"We're not done yet." He said while turning her around to release her arms.

She was about to pull them around in front of her when he held her arms firmly before bending her arms at the elbows to brace her forearms together, one atop the other, behind her and retied the ropes.

Rukia gave up on struggling.

Once her arms were secure again. Ichigo looked out the window and took notice that they had wiled away quite a bit of time, the sun's setting shadows were getting long on the street, he didn't want it to be completely dark or there'd be no use for it.

Rukia sat on her knees anxious, horny, and ready for what ever Ichigo had planned next. She couldn't hide her smile or excitement any longer.

She watched intently as Ichigo stood and pulled a stool from the corner of the room. It had a high back and the seat itself was positioned right at about waist level to Ichigo. Ichigo threw the blinds all the way open, letting the failing sunlight flood the room.

Rukia's heart pounded.

He _wouldn't_…

…But he _was_.

He helped Rukia to her feet and took her to the window.

"NO!" She hollered. Only now reluctant to do what she was told.

"C'mon." He said. Smacking her ass hard letting her know he meant it.

She still was trying to resist a little as he sat the stool right against the window with the back to the glass the seat facing them. He lifted Rukia up with her breast to the window. He gripped her hips sizing everything up. It was perfect. He made sure Rukia was leaning over on the stool, her ass hanging just over the edge and her body leaned forward, so her breasts were visible against the glass just over the back of the stool. She looked away closing her eyes. If anyone walked by and decided to look up, they would see her bare breasts on the glass.

He was indeed diabolical. She was more excited and scared than ever, but even more so she was ready to be fucked.

Ichigo stroked her legs while his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Look Rukia. If anyone looks up, they'll get a magnificent view." He slipped a hand to her pert breast, the nipples twice as hard with the floss and the cool glass, while he pinched and twisted them.

He bent down tying her ankles to the stool, first her left then her right.

"So you can't just jump off if we see someone we know." He whispered in her ear to answer her unasked question.

Her skin was hot and flushed, what if someone did come by. Uryu Chad, Renji Kisuke… anyone.

Her mound flooded again with another gush of fluid. She began to roll her hips but the way she was positioned her sensitive flesh was hanging just over the edge not in contact with anything.

Ichigo watched her squirm while stroking himself. He delighted that even though she may be liking it, she wouldn't be getting immediate satisfaction. This was even more tortuous.

Soon enough he couldn't wait any longer. Slowly he came up behind her feeling her exhale in relief at his touch. He tilted her hips up just a but letting the head of his cock play at her wet, warm and hungry entrance before he slide himself excruciatingly slow into her.

She rolled her hips while moaning, trying to push back into him. Nevertheless, he was in control 100%.

What seemed to take forever, he finally was inside her completely. She wanted to kiss him, embrace him, but her hands were tied fast as he took long , deep languid strokes into her. Letting her feel each pulse of his cock as it entered her, feel each and every vein, feel the full thick Length of him, entering her to her deepest point, over and over, again and again.

Rukia was going insane. She was being made love to while she was tied to a stool and watching traveling passerby's on the street below. In the back of her mind, she found herself hoping that someone would think to look up and see her and Ichigo in their lewd display.

She began to try to bob her hips. It felt _so_ unbelievably good but that's not what she needed now, she needed to be fucked and fucked hard. Ichigo knew this too and he was purposely not doing it.

She wanted to scream

He seemed to sense her frustration.

"You want something different, don't you, baby?" He asked while taking a slow and deep inward thrust, his bare chest on her back, his voice taunting her in her ear. "You want something hard and dirty, hm?"

"Yes!" She cried out. "Please, Ichigo..."

"Hmph."

He slowly pulled himself from her. She was for a brief moment empty as she tried to look over her shoulder. His hand was placed on her waist again, as if to steady himself, while she felt the familiar ritual of him rubbing himself in her juices. Then his hand went lower on her ass pulling the cheeks further apart.

Panic over took her mind when she realized his intentions. Then the hot mushroom head of his cock was at the entrance… of her ass.

"Ichigoooooooooo…!"

In one swift motion, he popped his head through the tight ring and right up into Rukia's ass all the way to the hilt.

She was gasping for air from being filled up so quickly and completely. Her eyes clenched closed with her left cheek pressed firmly against the glass. He waited inside her for a second as his hands clutched and gripped her hip and thigh at the wonderfully new and tight sensation he was feeling. He knew he would be done within a few strokes if he wasn't careful.

He took a moment longer to let them both catch their breath.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her neck a kiss, as he began his long strokes again.

Rukia was amazed that beyond the initial shock and pain of him entering her in such a way, it actually felt good. Just like having his strong arms around her now felt just as good.

His thrusting quickly built up speed as it was just too good and too tight a fit for him to go slow. Soon he began to pummel her in the ass, while his arms tightened further around her waist, and all she could do was grit her teeth and take it.

It felt wonderful but she knew he wasn't going to allow her to come, so it was just more to drive her crazy with lust.

Soon he was moaning in her ear, his cock throbbing in her, with a single rough thrust, he emptied his hot load into her, filling her up. He stayed rooted in her ass several moments longer before sliding out still semi hard.

He kissed her back as he pulled away from her. She heard the door to the room open and for a long time he was gone. His heavy breath sweat on her back

"Ohhh, that was fucking glorious." He said as he returned. He took hold of her head, while turning her more towards himself, so he could give her a deep kiss. After releasing her, he reached down and took off her restraints from her ankles, sat her up and helped her from the stool.

Her bottom, from where he had just fucked her, along with her ass cheeks still hurt from his rough pummeling and spanking.

Ichigo was completely naked when he turned her to face him. His cock was back up and ready for more.

He helped her lay back on the bed, moving her to about the middle of the mattress. Then opened her legs, draped one leg over each of his shoulders, and then pressed down upon her with all his weight; forcing her thighs against her chest.

"Finally." She said not meaning to say it our loud, but as long as he fucked her and gave her the huge orgasm that was building, she'd be fine.

Ichigo smirked at her remark sinking right into her. He watched her moan and writhe under him, her arms still bound, as he began fucking her. He slammed himself into her even wetter pussy. It was so hot and ready, sucking him in almost instantly..

"You know…," He wheezed in mid-thrust, "we could do this more often…if you showed up for our dates."

"I know…I'm sorry." She pleaded through clenched teeth. "Just fuck me, please, Ichigo."

He pounded into her. She was panting in no time, he felt her insides gripping and throbbing. She looked up with eyes so wide as a huge orgasm was beginning to crash into her.

Ichigo smirked wickedly against her throat before quickly pulling himself from her, AGAIN. He, once more, furiously stroked himself to orgasm, sending thick spurts of his cum across her flat heaving belly

She stared at him with a look mixed of shock and horror.

"Why?"

"I told you this is punishment." He said rolling over next to her a blissful smile on his face. He laid there for a few moments.

Rukia continued to stare up as she felt like crying.

He sat up and rolled her over to cut her hands lose. She pulled her sore limbs to her chest still in shock as Ichigo lay up on his bed, head propped up by his arm while smiling triumphantly at her.

Rukia's face darkened as she watched Ichigo silently laughing at her. After another silent moment, he rolled to rest upon his stomach feeling quite pleased with himself .

There was no doubt that indeed he was a very strong shinigami, definitely stronger than her in almost every way…

…_except_ _one_.

"Sai."

Ichigo's arms flew behind his back locking in place.

"Rukia!"

She smirked as he wiggled to get free. She promptly smacked him on his ass and he yelped like a little boy.

If he wouldn't giver her what she wanted, then she'd be taking it by force.

"Rukia, take this fucking kido spell off me!" She laughed while smacking him a bit harder on the ass again.

Then rolled him over on the bed. His cock, that had already been hard when he untied her, was at complete attention now..

Ichigo was shooting daggers at Rukia with his eyes, seething as he tried to break free. She smiled as she buried both her hands in his hair while kissing him long and hard on the mouth. Then she quickly maneuvered herself to straddled him.

"I'll be taking whats mine now." She said while giving his cock a few healthy tugs before hovering over the thick hot shaft and sinking down on it with a satisfying relieved moan. Ichigo grunted happily in spite of himself.

Ichigo watched as Rukia began to ride him like her life depended on it. There was no time for a gentle romp as she bounced savagely while at the same time she wantonly bucked her hips erratically. She grasped one of her breasts and pinched her nipple, which was still tied with floss to the other, while vigorously rubbing her clit with her free hand.

Within minutes, Ichigo was tossing his head back, while arching his back, at the feeling of her tightening around him again. But she kept her fevered pace, impaling herself repeatedly, until she cried out in orgasmic bliss. Her pussy clung and sucked Ichigo's throbbing cock and in doing so Ichigo came again, prolonging her overdue violent and powerful orgasm.

Her body jerked and shuddered for several minutes before she collapsed on Ichigo's chest. Sweating and panting heavily.

Ichigo felt his arms loosen, indicating that the spell had been lifted, and he pulled them from behind himself and wrapped them around the panting Rukia. She gave him light kisses to his neck and chest as she wallowed in the afterglow of Ichigo's pleasurable forgiveness.

A twinkle sparked in her eye as she comtemplated how next to incite his passionale and kinky ire.

.

the end


End file.
